Obsession
by darkangledragonlover
Summary: Obsession, possession, 2 dark lords! OH MY! Wait a moment ARE THEY KISSING? WARNING SLASH! HPLV MAYBE HPSS MAYBE!


Title: Obsession

Summary: Obsession, possession, 2 dark lords! OH MY! Wait a moment ARE THEY KISSING? WARNING SLASH! HP/LV MAYBE HP/SS MAYBE!

Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings if ya don't know what that means, swearing, violence in, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!

Pairings: HP/TRLV MAYBE HP/SS MAYBE! I haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!

A/N: why is it that I always get good ideas when I'm travelling on the bus to school?

**Obsession **

**Chapter one: **

Harry was as good as dead or so he thought in the back of his mind. He had been captured by Voldemort. The wards surrounding privet drive had fallen easily when the dark lord came around and now Harry was sitting in a cold dank small smelly cell chained to a wall without a t-shirt on.

His once perfect chest was now marked. Voldemort had pulled out Slytherin's dagger and carved the letter 'V' around his left nipple and in the middle of his chest was the word 'MINE' on it.

Harry winced in pain, as a sharp elegant finger traced the letters.

"You're an obsession Harry, and now my possession to." The dark lord chuckled at his own words.

The once snake like man that was resurrected in Harry's 4th year was no longer. He looked as if he was a twenty year old Tom Riddle would. His ebony hair hit the back of his shoulder blades. Red sensually lips complemented his pale skin. One were rotten teeth were now held pearly whites. His eyes were the same blood red but they seemed to sparkle as his eyes racked over the-boy-who-lived body. He stood at a height of 6'2.

But Voldemort wasn't the only one who had changed. Harry had trained over the summer at a muggle gym until his capture. He had developed a six pack; his skin was tanned and seemed to glow. He had fixed up his fashion problem and bought tasteful clothes,

He was wearing hip hugging jeans that fit as though it was a second skin. He had gotten a growth sprout and now stood at 6ft.

While he had gone shopping he pierced his ears and his right eyebrow. His hair fell to the middle of his back which was fastened up with a black hair band.

"Just you wait Voldemort, Dumbledore will be coming and then together we while conquer you." Spat out Harry.

Harry was expecting to be cruicoed for his insolence but no such thing happened all Voldemort did was give Harry a half smile that made Harry's little heart beat faster.

"Don't get your hopes up Harry; the old bastard doesn't give a toss about you." Tom spoke gently.

Harry's green eyes seemed to darken.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He yelled angrily.

Harry was shocked when he saw the dark lord's eyes soften. Tom reached up and stroked Harry's cheek, and his body seemed to seek out the comfort and leaned into Voldemort's touch. _Treacherous body. _Harry scowled to himself.

"Harry when have I ever lied to you?" asked Tom softly.

Harry looked away, trying to cover up the tears that he knew that were welling up in his eyes.

"Never." Harry chocked out.

Tom lifted Harry's face so that he could look in Harry's enchanting eyes.

"_And _how many times had Dumbledore and his order of the turkeys lied and hurt you?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry gulped hard looking into the piercing gaze of Voldemort. He somehow knew that he couldn't lye, because Voldemort already knew.

"Too many times to count." He replied thickly, he looked away from Tom again.

"What do you want from me Tom?"

"Hey…... hey look at me Harry." Said Tom softly. Harry slowly raised his head.

"I want to love you Harry, I want to hold you in my arms and tell you that its going to be ok when you are distressed, I want to kiss you whenever I like and I want to make love to you day and night and most of all I want you to love me in return and stand by my side as an equal."

Harry gasped in surprise at Voldemort's confession.

"Are you _serious_?" asked Harry shocked.

Tom nodded firmly.

"Yes I am very serious, will you have me?" Tom looked hopeful at Harry.

"I-I……"Harry stutter out. He muttered under his breathe thinking about all the times Dumbledore and his lot had hurt or betrayed him.

Harry's eyes widened and looked into Voldemort's eyes searching if what he said was true. Harry looked behind Tom and caught the eyes of ones that were black.

His eyes glazed over as the black eyes stared back at him with a new kind of hope. He was pulled out of his trance as he felt Tom's fingers caress his neck.

"Yes, I'll join you." Harry answered determinedly. Voldemort flicked his wand at the chains that held Harry's feet and hands. They clattered to the ground.

Harry slumped into Voldemort's side as Voldemort pulled him into a hug. Harry's chin rested on Tom's shoulder. Harry watched as Snape gave Harry a small smile and walked away his robes billowing behind him.

End Chappie One.

A/N: hey guys, hope you like it. Tell me what you think?

REVIEW!


End file.
